Single Internet Protocol (IP) subnet home networks are becoming more and more complex, essentially becoming small campus-like networks. The IPv6 Protocol (IPv6) can make these home network partitions (e.g. home security, entertainment, home automation) accessible from the Internet and multiply the number of networks to be addressed. In other words, every home network is becoming a multi-segment, multi-provider, or multi-service network slice.